Reason To Be
by armybratt28
Summary: Instead of leaving with Grant Diana travels to Mystic Falls for Bonnie Bennett. A witch who can help her tame her magic. First she meets Stefan. Together can they heal each other. Set after 4x23. Some events played out differently, but I own none of the characters. Please R&R.
1. Diana's POV

I have no idea where I'm going, but it sure as hell will beat Chance Harbor. Ever since Cassie arrived everyone's doted on her. She's new, she has power, oh wait its black magic, oh Diana and Cassie are related, and Cassie and Adam are dating. Cassie, Cassie, Cassie, and I'm sick of it. Sure at first I welcomed Cassie. Thought of her as my own sister, but ugh now I can't even tolerate the thought of her. Striking out on my own seems like the best plan. No Adam, Jake, and Cassie love triangle. No more black magic, and just relaxation. I heard about this great little historical town, Mystic Falls. Supposedly there's a witch there, and maybe she can help me combat my inner darkness. Anything to get my mind off of it all. Driving down the long interstate my mind starts dozing as I hum to the pop song on the radio. Tapping my hands on the wheel I have to swerve to avoid the man that staggers out onto the road.

Cursing I slam on my brakes hurrying towards the man to see if he's okay. He looks horrible. His eyes dark, veins sticking out underneath them, and…fangs jutting out of his gums. Sucking in breath to scream I'm held back by his surprisingly hypnotic voice.

"You won't scream, or run. You're going to enjoy it." He says.

Listening to his voice looking into his eyes. My need to scream disappears. "I'm going to enjoy it." I say in a robotic voice.

He grins at me drawing me near to him digging his fangs deep into my neck. Instead of hurting like I rationally know it should. It feels incredible. Moaning I grab his head making him bite into me harder. The feeling is out of this world.


	2. Stefan's POV

A part of me feels bad for this poor girl I'm feeding on. Though that part is quickly shut down by the ripper. He's hungry, and if he wants to rip this girl's head off he will with no guilt. Surrendering myself to ripper I sink my teeth farther into her neck. Causing her to moan again. Her hand stroking my head makes me lift my head as I look at her. Even though its compulsion I'm shocked. Even when I tell my victims to enjoy it none of them ever have the strength to touch me. Plus her blood tastes better than any I've had before. With the ripper's consent we agree to keep her. Biting my wrist I squeeze some of my blood into her mouth placing her back into her car. Normally I would just let her go at this point, but that blood of hers is potent. Almost too good to be human. Before I let this one go, I have to have more know more about her.


	3. Diana Pov

Waking up I feel amazing even if I have no idea where I am. Looking around I realize I'm in a bedroom. Not wearing my clothes instead a large button down that belongs to a man based on the smell and size. Sitting upright I walk around trying to find any clues about where I'm at. On the dresser is an old picture of a woman. It says, Katherine she's pretty. Dark hair and eyes. The picture must be from one of those periodic fairs where people get photos taken. A journal lies next to it, and I open it. On the front in a neat script is Stefan. Stefan must be the owner of this room. Knowing that it is a total invasion of privacy I read the journal anyways. A sentences in and I'm already hooked. I find myself enraptured the more I read. This Stefan's life is incredible. It isn't hard for me to believe in vampires. I'm a witch who practiced black magic, fought a demon, and demon hunters. Vampires aren't too far out of my realm of weird.

The more I read the more I want to meet the man behind the words. Ask him if it ever worked, did he get Elena, keep Damon away, and get the fairy tale he so strove for? These questions slightly embarrass me. Exposing my romantic side, but I can't hope but believe that happy endings can happen. If this Stefan got his perhaps after talking to the witch in Mystic Falls I can pursue my own. Thinking of Stefan, Elena probably would not like me in his clothes. Setting down the journal I become determined to find my own.

Searching high and low I scream when I hear the voice behind me. "Well, well what have we here? A little redbird flew into Stefan's room?"

Spinning around I put a hand to my chest. This has to be Damon. Those piercing blue eyes, that black hair, and the charisma and charm practically oozing out of him. "I'm Diana, and I don't know how I got here."

"I bet I do redbird." He says smirking at me. I have to admit he's handsome in a sinister and sinful way. "Come here, and we'll get some bird seed into you. While we wait for my brother."

Running a hand through my hair I refuse to be intimidated. Sure I know how cruel Damon Salvatore can be, but I have black magic should I need to use it. Hopefully he won't make me have to. It's hard to control, and I'd hate to damage him too much. Following Damon out I ignore the looks he sends me for the most part. From what I got from Stefan's journal Damon is a player. I've already done the whole rebound slut up, so I'm fine with being single for now. Leading me to what looks like a living room area he gestures for me to sit down on the small loveseat.

Damon strolls back in with a granola bar handing it out to me. Then resting back on his haunches. "So tell me redbird what is my brother doing with you?"


	4. Stefan Pov

Getting Diana to the house was easy. She was riding on a wave pleasure provided by my compulsion. Sneaking her into the house was another matter. I hoped Damon and Elena would be too wrapped in each other to notice me, and I was right. After compelling Diana to fall asleep, I quickly carried her up to my room and laid her on the bed. On the drive over here she already told me everything I needed to know. She's coming to Mystic Falls to find a witch, I'm assuming Bonnie, and get over her dark magic. Making Diana a witch as well, and the previous leader of her coven. Her half-sister took her coven and her boyfriend all in one fell swoop. The sympathy I felt for Diana a complete stranger is what's driving me to this action. Grabbing Bonnie for her.

Bonnie and I haven't been on too terrible terms at the present. Hopefully she'll be willing to do me a favor. Arriving at Bonnie's house I knock on the door for it to get answered by a shirtless Jeremy. Coughing into my hand I look down rubbing the back of my neck. Even though I'm in ripper mode it's still disturbing to see my ex's kid brother half naked.

"Can I uh can I talk to Bonnie?" I ask looking everywhere but at the doorway.

Jeremy laughs and calls over his shoulder to get replaced by an oversized t-shirt clad Bonnie. "What do you need Stefan?"

"There's this girl, Diana. She's a witch like you, but she has dark magic. I came on her behalf to see if you could help her out." I say finding it a bit difficult to look Bonnie in the face. Knowing what she was doing.

She nods and grabs some jeans that Jeremy passed her. "Well let's go."

"Seriously?" I ask unable to believe that it's that easy.

Bonnie laughs and skips ahead of me to my car. "It's a witch thing. We always help our sisters."

Turning around I look at Jeremy just to catch his wink as he shuts the door. Whatever he did to Bonnie I seriously recommend. I haven't seen her this relaxed and happy since she thought I was human. The thought actually makes me sigh a little bit. Those were the days. Only worrying about Mr. Tanner's attitude, Elena hating Damon, Elena human, and nobody dead yet. Then Damon came along, and of course death followed him. Shaking my head I get into the driver's seat. Barely listening to Bonnie's chatter. Love is good to her, I miss feeling like that. A thought unbidden comes into my mind, Diana. Sure she's attractive, has long legs, golden skin, auburn hair, a white smile, and ugh. I can't go down that road. I refuse to bring another person into this hectic life of mine. Another girl shouldn't have to deal with the ripper.


	5. Diana's POV- 5

Damon stops mid-sentence to say. "Stefan's home redbird."

"Quit it! My name is Diana not redbird." I snap frowning at him.

Damon spent the last couple of minutes interrogating me. Though a lot of his questions shifted to Faye, Melissa, and of course Cassie. Jeez, Cassie must be a goddess with all the male attention she sucks in. Oh, to be that irresistible. Maybe I'd still have Adam and leadership of a coven. Instead of being in a random house, with a weird vampire, and waiting for his tormented brother to come home. The instant I see Stefan my heart starts beating faster. Even though he looks normal now, his eyes a light green, and face otherwise handsome I know without a doubt he's the vampire from the road. A blush rises to my cheeks as I think about him feeding from me. Forcing that thought out of my mind I gaze at him. Feeling my heart beat faster for a second before calming down. Damon gives me a sly glance that lets me know he heard my heart rate. I glower at the back of his head Stefan all but forgotten.

"Diana, this is Bonnie Bennett. The witch you came here for." Stefan says giving me a slight grin when I look up at him.

Relief spreads through me and I leap up hurrying over to Bonnie. "Can you help me?"

"I'll do my best Diana. Come let's go outside." Bonnie replies leading me to the backdoors.


	6. Stefan's POV- 6

"So brother, what do you plan on doing with redbird?" Damon asks giving me that stupid smirk.

Rolling my eyes I shoulder past him. My gaze locked on Diana and Bonnie. "I don't know yet."

"She's broken, vulnerable. Perfect for the taking." Damon whispers standing right next to me. "Besides look at her."

Clenching my jaw. I don't even stop to wonder why Damon's comments affect me so me. "Leave Diana out of this Damon. You already swooned Elena."

"Ah Elena. Currently an emotionless shell rivaling Katherine for the Bitch of the Year award." Damon mutters shaking his head. "Diana seems much nicer and warmer."

Whirling around I shove Damon as hard as I can away from Diana and Bonnie. "If you go near Diana I'll-"

"You'll what Stefan?" Damon challenges jumping up tensed and ready to fight. "For someone you don't know you're awfully protective of her. You fall fast little brother."

Growling I feel my face transform, and I lunge at Damon. He meets my tackle dead on laughing until I heave him against the door. Moving with all of my speed I grab an idle stake we have, and I plunge it through his abdomen.

"Go near Diana, and you'll feel this in your heart. I'm strong enough to do it Damon." I warn kicking him down.

Gritting my teeth I spare Diana one more look before leaving again. I need a drink.


	7. Diana's POV- 7

Walking back into the house with Bonnie laughing. I feel lighter not as weighed down. She taught me some cleansing spells that I can use daily to keep the darkness at bay. My eyes immediately land on Damon in a puddle of his own blood and I dash over to him.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I ask helping his lay back.

He groans in reply, and I notice the big wooden stake in his stomach. Hoping that I'm doing the right thing I clasp the stake and pull it out with all of the strength I can muster.

Coughing Damon rubs his stomach shaking his head. "Thanks redbird."

I wave him off and help him stand up. Together Bonnie and I get him on couch, and Bonnie hands him a blood bag. "What happened Damon?"

"Oh the usual. I pushed boundaries Stefan got angry. I just underestimated the ripper is all." Damon says airily as if this happens every day.

Wow. Unsure of what to do I just follow Bonnie's lead and sit down. Bonnie then starts chatting and I look between the two. Stuff like this really must happen every day. I feel bad for Elena always caught in the middle as she is. Speaking of Elena she walks through the doors. In really short shorts and a revealing top. She and Faye must shop at the same store.

Elena stops midstride and comes closer looking at me. "Who's she?"

"This is Diana, Stefan brought her over." Damon says looking at Elena with a mixture of hate and love.

Such a thin line and he's blurred it. Though the Elena in front of me doesn't seem like the Elena, Stefan wrote about. This one is definitely a vampire, and she's empty on the inside. Not really empty more like suppressed. I can sense her emotions, but they're stuck behind a barrier within her. A blockage. Opening my eyes I look away from Elena not wanting to sense that hollow feeling. It makes me cling to my scattered emotions. The attraction towards Stefan, kinship with Bonnie, irritation at Damon, and disturbance with Elena. Seems like the only true positives lie with Stefan and Bonnie. For the time I'm here I'll need to stick close to them. It might be tricky though considering Stefan never seems to be around, and Bonnie doesn't even live here. When Bonnie says that she has to go, I offer to drive her. Wanting to get out and away from the tension simmering between Damon and Elena.

"You know Stefan likes you right?" Bonnie comments staring out the window.

Stepping on the break slightly I make the whole car lurch. "What?"

"He came to get me for you, and that fight with Damon was over Stefan being protective of you." Bonnie says a slight smile on her face. "I think you two would be good together. I can tell you're good people."

Laughing slightly I shake my head. "Stefan probably just wants to feed on me again. Please that's all he wanted that first night. What could have changed?"

"Something in you reached past the ripper." She states her smile seeming to grow as I deny her claims.

Sighing I wave my hand in her direction. "You know him better than I do. Besides doesn't mean I like him."

"Yes you do," Bonnie teases her smile full and bright.

Leaning my head against the steering wheel I give up. "Fine Bonnie. I like Stefan, and he might like me. I doubt anything will happen though. He must still be hung up on Elena."

"Stop right there." Bonnie snaps giving me a disapproving glance. "Stop putting yourself down to avoid rejection. I get that Cassie did an ordeal on you, but vampires have more experience than witch boys ever could. Stefan knows a quality woman when he sees one."

Against my better judgment my statement slips out. "Yet he dated Elena."

"Easy, easy. Elena was my best friend. She's just turned off her emotions. After her brother died, she couldn't cope. Damon the idiot made her turn it off. Even though I brought Jer back. She's hasn't wanted to. So now we're stuck with that thing you met today. She was quality, sweet, caring, compassionate, and amazing. The kind of girl people laid their lives out for." Bonnie replies her voice hitting a somber tone as she looks down.

Coughing I feel my cheeks color in shame. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I had no right."

"It's fine. You're a newcomer, and hopefully you'll stick around a bit." Bonnie says then changes the conversation back to random babble.


	8. Stefan's POV- 8

The instant I step into the house my eardrums are assaulted by the sounds of Damon and Elena's yelling match. I gave up on Elena a long time ago. After torture failed, I didn't see what would get through to her. Damon's convinced that we need to keep pushing. I don't see the point. If she does get her humanity back what's the point? She'll just want to kill us even more. I already have enough on my plate without worrying about my ex trying to kill me. Thinking about Elena brings sharp stabs of hunger to my throat. Hunger leading my thoughts back to Diana.

Something about her draws me in. Maybe it's that bond that we share. Both of us lost loved ones because of our siblings. Diana's pain seems worse than mine though. Adam was her friend, lover, protector, and champion. Her circle was her everything, and practicing magic gave her an outlet for her emotions. When Cassie showed up, everything started to crumble around her piece by piece. She's only mortal won't have the eternity to get over her heartbreak like I will. Even more sympathy courses through me as I think about her situation. I should talk to her, right after a quick bite.


	9. Diana's POV- 9

Getting to the house I step out of my car and look at it. Before I can even make a move towards it, Damon strides out tugging an unamused Elena alongside him. She bares her teeth at me as they pass laughing when I cringe. Glaring at her I can feel the slightest tingles of my magic, and Elena drops to her knees grasping her head screaming. Knowing that my magic caused it makes me feel…good. Her body is contorting in pain still screaming. Damon shouts at me trying to get me to stop, but I just fix my glare on him. He yells dropping down right next to her. A smile lifts the corners of my lips, and I revel in my power.

A person is suddenly standing in front of me his light green eyes boring into mine. Stefan. He places his hands on my upper arms speaking in a calm voice. My hold on my magic slips, and I feel it drain away.

Damon forces himself to his feet muttering. "I'm going to kill that witch."

"Angering the witch with black magic, isn't the best idea right now Damon." Stefan says looking over his shoulder at his brother.

Tears of frustration fill my eyes, and I dash away from the group not knowing where I'm going. I can't believe I let the magic take over like that again. I came here to stifle it, keep it from overcoming me, and what do I do? I almost kill two people, granted they're vampires, but the principal still remains. I never wanted this in the first place. Damon and Elena probably would be dead if it weren't for Stefan. Speaking of Stefan I can still feel the warmth from his hands on me. Not that it meant anything for him. He was just trying to keep me from killing his ex and brother. Finally coming back to myself I look around realizing where I am. I'm in the woods, and considering I don't know this town that isn't good at all. Wrapping my arms around my waist I pick a direction and start walking.


	10. Stefan's POV- 10

It takes some time to calm Damon and Elena down. Looking at the pair makes me just want to shake my head. Both of them so ready to kill over an aneurysm. Admittedly they did look seconds away from death when I found the trio. Diana actually scared me a bit. Unlike Bonnie, who gets bloody noses and dark veins; Diana looked glorious in a wicked way. Her eyes a mix of anger and pleasure, her lips lifted in a cruel smile, and the satisfaction that simply radiated from her. I had been sure that I'd end up on the ground too when I stepped in front of her. Instead her eyes registered me, and she let the magic go. That glimpse of Diana out of control was enough to make me sure that Bonnie has to help her.

Once Damon and Elena are cooled down and leave. I blur to the woods searching for Diana. Listening I hear the slightest shifting of dirt to my left, and I take off in that direction. Instead of finding Diana I see a group of junkies. The sight of them makes my fangs slide out, but I quell the urge to rip them apart and drink my fill. I need to find Diana for her sake and that of the town.

I end up finding Diana on the outskirts of the woods close to Wickery Bridge. Her relief is evident when she finds me, and she launches herself at me. Even though I'm surprised I catch her crushing her against me. She's taller than Elena not by much, but the difference is there.

Diana pulls away wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I thought I was going to be lost forever."

"Forever is a long time." I say nodding my head.

Diana gives a hysterical laugh. "Yeah, it is. How'd you find me?"

"Vampire senses," I say tentatively throwing an arm over her shoulder.

She nuzzles closer to me before looking at me with a curious expression. "What's it like? Being a vampire."

"Exhilarating. Senses are heightened, you feel everything stronger, and you're practically invincible. The world is amplified, but it can be lonely and terrible. This hunger we have it's the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with." Meeting her eyes I look away before the moment can build anymore. "What's being a witch like?"

Diana's expression closes off, and she pulls away wrapping her arms around herself. "It used to be incredible. Having power being something more. And then we sealed our circle. Bad things started happening, and it all spun out of control. Witch hunters came and Cassie discovered her dark magic. After her dad appeared, we found out that I had it too. I never wanted it, but it takes control of you. Morphing your desires. Cassie changed, and I started to. It's why I had to get away. I need to control it before it rules me."

"So, when you use it you lose control?" I ask not touching her, but moving closer.

She still looks distant as she's staring the ground. "Bonnie said my magic is like expression for her. It takes over corrupting me, but I enjoy it. I could have killed Damon and Elena without batting a lash."

"At this point everyone in town has felt that way." I reply trying to make her feel better. I don't why, but I want to comfort her. Let her know she isn't as bad as she clearly thinks she is. "You know you aren't a monster." When she tries to protest, I put a finger to her lips. "I'm the Ripper of Monterey. I doubt there's anything you've done worse than that."

My confession shocks her out of her stupor. She stares at me dumbfounded, and I instantly regret telling her. Elena could look past it when she found out, but Diana hasn't known me nearly as long. Shame lances through me, and I look down walking faster. I won't leave her here to be lost, but I damn sure don't want to see the revulsion on her face.


	11. Diana's POV- 11

I'm not going to pretend that Stefan's admission didn't shock me, or that I didn't tense up. I'd have to be stupid to not get wary of him. He's a ripper, and even if I'm new to vampires I know about the Ripper of Monterey. We went over him in history once. Sure that is pretty scary, but from his journal, our few encounters, and how Bonnie talked about him. I'm sure that he doesn't want to be a ripper. From his fast pace and straight back I'm positive he thinks I'm disgusted.

"Stefan," I call out hesitantly. He turns around and looks at me warily. "I'm not going to say that I understand how you feel. But I think I can sympathize with you. Something dark is in you. You think that you should be able to control it, but you can't. It makes you feel weak, but you can't help but succumb to the urge."

He stares at me in disbelief. His jaw working, but his frame still tense. With as much caution as I can muster I take small steps towards him. I keep moving until I'm right in front of him. Bringing my hand up I run it through his light brown hair.

He gives me a shaky smile and lifts a strand of my hair. "Why'd you dye it?"

"Needed a change," I reply returning his grin.

His grin becomes more genuine. "So what color are you naturally, redbird?"

"Don't start Stefan." I say shoving his shoulder back while laughing. "Light brown if you must know."

Stefan laughs too throwing his arm back over my shoulder. I resist my urge to lean into him, but I do wrap my arm around his waist. We keep walking to his house, but when we get closer he forces me to get on his back. Reluctantly complying I squeal as he runs the rest of the way. We end up at his place faster than it took us to travel a few feet. It takes a bit of coaxing for me to get off of Stefan's back. When I do, my legs are a bit shaky and I collapse on the ground. At least I would have had Stefan's arms not wrapped around me and supported my weight. Staring into his eyes I can't help but get a bit dazed. His face is inching closer to mine, and just as our lips are about to meet there's a throat cleared next to us. Stefan whips me up and behind his back facing whoever it is that interrupted us. Looking over his shoulder I see Elena. Tear stains on her cheeks, hair mussed, and lip trembling.

"Elena?" Stefan asks wonder and wariness in his tone.

Stepping away from him. My eyes search the space in between them. What's going on here?


	12. Stefan's POV- 12

Elena's humanity is back. There's no doubt about it. The sadness that she's radiating isn't possible to achieve without emotions. I move towards her unconsciously my hands stroking her hair.

"Elena, I know it's hard, but you need to focus. Think about one emotion. A positive one. Something that'll give you the will to go on. Concentrate on it, and block everything else out." I say my hands still running down her hair as I look into her eyes.

She nods throwing herself into my arms. How many times have I thought about this? A part of, albeit a small part, desperately wishes I could push her away. Not crush her against me tighter my hand cupping the back of her head. More tears fall from her eyes as her hands clench the back of my shirt.

"Stefan, Stefan. I'm so sorry please forgive me." She whispers in my ear her hands clenching even tighter. Shredding my shirt.

Moving my hands to hers I remove them gently. "There's nothing to forgive. You weren't yourself."

"Still, that's only an excuse." She says wiping her face with her hands. "I have to…I need to apologize to everyone."

Giving me a shaky grin she blurs away to make her amends. Remembering Diana I turn to find her staring at me. "Diana I-"

"There's nothing to say Stefan. Is there a spare room I can use, or would you rather I stay in a hotel?" Diana says her voice and expression both distant.

Taking a step towards her I stop. "I live in a boarding house. There are plenty of rooms. You can have your pick."

"Thank you." She murmurs brushing past me towards the house.

I stare after her for a moment. How could I have been so senseless? Diana and I were having a moment, and then I just forgot all about her. Practically clinging to Elena while she was in my arms. I messed up hopefully Diana will forgive me someday. Based off of today she'll be working with Bonnie for a while.


	13. Diana's POV- 13

A few days later Bonnie makes me go over breathing exercises and purifying spells. One of the good things about the circle breaking up is that I can do solo magic now. My dark magic isn't what I need to rely on. Bonnie's spells work differently from mine. She speaks in a strange language that we never really had to use. Though she finds the way I do spells weird too.

"Seriously? All you have to do is say what you want to happen. I wish it were that easy, I have to rely on my Grimoire mostly." She comments once when we purifying.

I laugh keeping my hands cupped around the flower. "Well yeah, but I have a Book of Shadows. It's pretty much like a Grimoire."

"Can I see it? I'll lend you my Grimoire." Bonnie asks using her best innocent voice.

We both burst into giggles and I dig for it in my tote. Pulling it out I hand it to her. "Here you go. I think your Grimoire would be too intense for me."

"Please after hearing about your adventures. I'm terrified to go through this. Vampires are one thing, but demons a completely different level." She responds waving a hand in dismissal.

I nod my head in acknowledgement. Bonnie has a point. I would definitely prefer vampires to ever having dealings with a demon again. Looking up briefly I see Stefan and whip my head back down. We haven't talked since Elena got her humanity back. Elena is pretty nice and funny. Whenever I'm not with Bonnie and she's at the house we hang out. I've also met Caroline who's bubbly yet down to earth. Jeremy, whose Elena's brother and Bonnie's boyfriend. He's sweet and clearly dotes on Bonnie. The pair make me wish I had that. I could have if I actually had gone with Grant, but I'd chickened out. I had parked right outside the café, but right as I was about to meet him I drove off. Sometimes I find myself wondering how things could have went had I gone with him. Bringing my mind back to the present Bonnie and I are interrupted by Elena.

"Hey Bonnie, Diana. How are the witchy lessons?" She asks though her gaze lands on Stefan too.

As far as I've been able to tell Elena isn't with either Salvatore. Though the tension is definitely there with both.

Bonnie answers Elena's question. "Pretty good. Diana just gave me her Book of Shadows. Maybe I can learn a thing or two."

"I'm the one supposed to be learning Bonnie." I tease feigning like I'm going to take the book back.

I'm painfully aware of Stefan's presence just watching us. Elena has to be too her back a bit straight for someone relaxed. Daring to raise my eyes I lock gazes with Stefan. He inclines his head to the side gesturing for me to follow him. Looking back to Elena and Bonnie I see they're both in a conversation about starting college next year. I hadn't even thought about college, but now that I've escaped Chance Harbor it certainly is something to think about. I was an excellent student, and had sent out applications before my life got crazy. I just never stopped to see if I got in. Maybe I can call Melissa and have her check for me. Muttering an excuse to the girls I make my way towards the spot where I last saw Stefan. He practically materializes in front of me startling me into taking a step back.

In an attempt to regain my composure I clear my throat and rake a hand through my hair. "What do you want?"

"Well you are living in my house and ignoring me." He says leaning his head to the side. "Kind of rude."

Scoffing I shake my head. "Rude? This coming from a lurker."

"I prefer observer actually." He replies a small smile lighting his lips.

Gesturing my hand towards him I say. "More power to you, but it's still creepy." I look around the woods trying to ignore him even as he steps closer. "Are we done?"

Bringing my eyes back to Stefan I see him nod. With that affirmation I hurry away. Just that short banter was enough to drive thoughts of him through my mind. How I wish that Elena hadn't interrupted that moment. More so that I wasn't thinking this way. I'm starting to feel like Faye. Obsessing over a boy, and thoughts of hatred towards Cassie. Mostly stemming from jealousy. If I'm going to get to a better place, I have to let go of all of this. Truly forgive Cassie and myself. Forgive Cassie for the Adam situation, forgive myself for helping…kill Blackwell, forgive myself for leaving Grant, and forgive myself for falling for Stefan even still. I don't even know the guy, yet I can't stop from wanting to know more. I don't even understand why I'm acting like this. I've been in this town a few days, but I can already feel strong bonds between the residents. I need to talk to someone, a person who knows me enough to give me some insight.

Sliding my phone out of my pocket I start laughing at the message from Melissa. _Bitch, call me! _It's a reminder of our Valentine's sleepover. When I got both high, and pretty much at my sluttiest. Well no point in ignoring the message.

"What took you so long?" She demands the instant she answers my call.

My eyes slide over the woods. Looking for any vampires they're hearing is too good. "Trying to better myself, but I've um hit a snag."

"Details please," she chimes back.

Biting my lip I think about how to phrase this. "There's this guy, but he has baggage."

"Say no more. It's time I took a road trip anyways." Melissa says and through the phone I can hear her packing. "Oh wait. Where are you?"


	14. Stefan Pov-14

I end up listening to Diana's conversation. Obviously I feel guilty, but I can't help it. The second I heard her laugh I tuned in. Now I'll have to tell Damon that there will be another witch living with us. When I find him, he's sprawled out on his bed throwing darts at a board against the far wall. As he releases one I snatch it out of the air holding it in my palm.

"You, are no fun brother." Damon mutters shifting himself into a sitting position. Resting his head in his hands. "So tell me what bad news do you have for me today?"

Frowning at him I say the first thing in my mind. "Why do you think I have bad news, Damon?"

"Your tells creased brow and broody expression. Straight lined mouth instead of that usual self-righteous smirk." Damon says gesturing towards my head. "What's the bad news?"

Sighing I cross my arms over my chest. "Diana's friend, Melissa will be here soon."

"Ooh goody another witch. We should start charging rent in this house with all the guests you invite. Elena, little Gilbert, redbird, and now Melissa. We could call it Hotel Salvatore, or Casa de Salvatore." Damon replies his expression making me think he's actually considering it.

Rolling my eyes I walk out leaving Damon to his hotel planning. His distractions have started to grate on my nerves. While Elena has her humanity back she's kept herself from being involved with either of us. As time goes on I find myself caring less and less.


	15. Diana's Pov-15

When Melissa pulls up to the Salvatore Boarding House I dash towards her car. She's just hopping out as I reach her and pulls me in for a tight hug. I almost forgot how short Melissa was in our separation. She's about Bonnie's height, but she makes up for it in sass and style. Right now she's in a lengthy white shirt with leggings and boots. Definitely a different style from anyone I've met here.

"You didn't tell me you were in a mansion!" She accuses though from the tone of her voice I can tell she's impressed.

Rolling my eyes I grab her bag for her. "Boarding house technically."

Before we can even move a step towards the house, Stefan appears in front of Melissa. She shrieks and jumps back her eyes wide. Putting a hand over her heart she sighs, but I can tell she's assessing him. Turning back to me she fakes swooning before introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Melissa. Diana's best friend, and you are?" She asks making sure the last bit comes out completely flirty.

He grins bending to kiss her outstretched hand. "Stefan Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Most definitely." Melissa replies.

Watching this whole conversation I can't help but start giggling. Bringing Stefan's attention to me. Without a word he snatches Melissa's bag from my grip and after saying goodbye strides towards the house. Melissa turns to me with a suspicious face her lips pursed and eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Please tell me he is the snag you mentioned!" Melissa demands.

Laughing I throw my arm over her shoulder as we start moving to the house. "That he is. But I'm curious. What's been happening in Chance Harbor?"

"You may want to sit for this one." Melissa replies skipping ahead of me towards the house.


	16. Stefan's Pov- 16

Damon's waiting for me in my room. A half emptied glass in one hand and the bottle in the other. Swinging around Damon grins at me taking a large swig from the bottle.

"We have a problem." He says.

Glaring at him I shake my head and snatch the bottle away from him. "If this is about Melissa save it."

"I wish it were that simple." Damon mutters downing the rest of the liquid in the glass. "Turns out Silas followed us here. Katherine's human. And Bonnie's missing."

Blurring over so I'm right in front of Damon I take a breath to keep from screaming. "I thought that Hunter took care of Silas. Elena had the cure last, so how did it get shoved down Katherine's throat? And who took Bonnie?"

"He had a run in with a knife Stefan. Katherine attacked Elena, and Elena shoved it down Katherine's throat. Silas took Bonnie." Damon answers ticking each answer off on his fingers.

Clenching my fists I hold myself back from shaking him. "Where are Silas and Katherine?"

"Katherine's in my bathtub. And at this moment Elena, Caroline, and Jeremy are searching for him. I stayed back to tell you." He mutters looking down at the ground.

I look over my back somehow imagining that Diana and Melissa were right there. "We need to go help them."

"What about our houseguests?" Damon asks raising an eyebrow at me.

I didn't realize that I'd started pacing till now. "Diana and Melissa can stay here. They don't need to know anything about this. It's our problem."

"We can help you Stefan." Diana says from right behind me.

Slowly turning around I see Diana and Melissa both standing there just like I thought I'd imagined them. Moving my head I meet Damon's eyes. And he mouths oops.


	17. Diana's Pov- 17

Melissa and I had just gotten to my room. When we heard Stefan and Damon. She raised her eyebrow at me, and gestured for me to lead the way. Thankfully in my time here I'd learned the house's layout. We got to Stefan's room and listened trying to stay out of sight. We heard Stefan say something about Silas and Katherine. Melissa tugged on my shirt and mouthed who they were. I shook my head because I didn't know either of them. Well I'd heard of Katherine, but last I heard she was supposed to be a million miles away. In annoyance Melissa smacked my leg which made me gasp. Immediately I pushed us both back knowing that Stefan and Damon easily would have heard us. We stayed like that until I heard Stefan say to leave us out of it. Except I couldn't just stay out of it. Whoever this Silas person is, he took Bonnie. I know that I can help her. So I looked back at Melissa and raised an eyebrow silently asking her. She nodded and we stepped into the room. And here we are now.

"We can help you Stefan." I stay gesturing between me and Melissa.

Stefan shakes his head moving a step closer to us. "You don't understand Diana. Silas is an immortal. Impossible to kill and stronger than all of us. He has powers none of us do. If he took Bonnie he needs a witch. I can't let you two get close to him, not knowing what he's plotting."

"Bonnie is my friend and a witch. We take care of our own, and no matter what you say. Or try to do. I'm going to help her." I reply, holding up my hand to stop him when he looks like he's about to object. Moving my gaze to Damon I keep speaking. "How can we help find her?"

Damon looks at Stefan, they seem to talk silently, and then he sighs. "Sorry Diana. Hero Hair doesn't want your help, and I have to stick with my brother."

"You do realize that, Elena's looking for Bonnie. She could wander right into the middle of whatever he's doing. You think Silas would hesitate to take her out?" Melissa argues crossing her arms over her chest then nudging me with her elbow.

I nod and copy her position. "Think about it this way. We're your best shot at finding Bonnie quickly. Meaning you could call your friends. Get everyone back here, and then we can make a plan. That'll keep us all safe."

Stefan closes his eyes and hangs his head knowing that he's defeated. I hate to admit it but it kind of irked me a little. We had to bring up Elena before he would even agree to our help. Shutting my eyes briefly I shake my head and get back to a clear headed space.

Opening them I look at the brothers. "Do either of you have something of Bonnie's?"

"Yes." Damon says at the same time that Stefan says, "No."

Melissa makes a strange coughing sound that I know means she was trying to cover up a laugh. Not that I can blame her. The look Stefan shot Damon was pretty hilarious. Damon disappears appearing a few seconds later with a t-shirt in his hands. There's crusted blood on the front. All eyes are trained on him and he shrugs.

"Bonnie had to do a spell here once. Had a little nose bleed. Forgot to take it home with her." He explains tossing the shirt to us.

Picking it up at the edge far from the blood I look at Melissa. "Do you know how to do a locator spell?"

"Shouldn't be too hard." She murmurs grasping the other side.

Nodding I close my eyes and focus on the garment. My thoughts all centered on Bonnie and where she is. "Earth, wind, water, and fire. Help us see our lost desire." I start chanting repeatedly.

Melissa's voice joins my after a few times. Our voices blending together effortlessly. The tingle that always accompanies magic spreads throughout my body. Slowly an image forms in my mind fading in. It's grainy and I raise my voice slightly hearing Melissa do the same. The image clears, and I can see Bonnie. She's outside by a lake, candles surrounding her, and right behind her is…Stefan? That can't be right. But nonetheless I'm seeing Stefan. He has a small smile on his lips as he stares at Bonnie. Her eyes are closed, palms outspread, and dark veins are starting to trace up her arms. Then for some reason I see a huddle by Stefan's feet. It's easy to see that those aren't sticks or extra candles, but bodies. Bonnie's eyes flash open, but instead of the comforting brown I'm used to. They're a cloudy white. I hear Melissa scream and I'm snapped out of the vision. Instantly crumbling down to my knees.

Melissa is shaking her gaze fixed on my face. "W-what was that?" Her gaze moves to where Stefan and Damon were last standing and she screams again. Raising a hand. "You!"

"What is wrong with her?" Damon groans out moving so that he's in my field of vision.

I look up at him my hand reaching out for Melissa. "We saw a vision of Bonnie. She's outside by a lake. Performing some kind of evil magic, and Stefan was there. A pile of bodies at his feet."

"Expression." Stefan mutters shaking his head. "Silas is appearing as me. And making Bonnie use expression again."

I turn to look at Stefan and exhale noticing he's wearing different clothes than the other Stefan- or Silas. "What do you mean, Silas is appearing as you? What's expression?"

"Silas is physic, he can appear as anyone he wants to. For some reason he's chosen to look like Stefan." Damon explains his icy eyes flashing. "Expression is dark blood magic. It can only be used when blood is spilled. If there was a pile of bodies, Bonnie's doing some big bad magic."

I stand up pulling Melissa with me. She's still pale, but she looks better than she did. No longer screaming or pointing at Stefan. Putting my arm around her I squeeze gently.

Then I look up at Stefan. "We're going with you."

"Not happening. Silas is there, and he probably got back into Bonnie's head. She'll attack you without remorse. With expression she's powerful, Diana." Stefan says shaking his head.

I move away from Melissa and stand right in front of Stefan. Putting us nearly eye to eye. "I have dark magic too Stefan. I- I killed my own father. The man who was the poster child for black magic. You want to talk about powerful dark magic, you have no idea. So stop doubting my abilities, pull up a car, and let's go save Bonnie damn it."

Melissa and Damon both start laughing in disbelief at my outburst. Any other time I would have joined in. Except now I'm still trying to stare down Stefan. He's stares back down at me for what seems to be hours. Before he finally sighs and strides past me out of the room.

Damon pretends to wipe tears from his eyes walking over to me. "I like your style redbird." He tilts his head and smiles. "Car's here."

Giving me a smirk he disappears. When he's gone Melissa pretends to bow right in front of me. Rolling my eyes I giggle when she links our arms together.

"I've never seen you stand up to someone like that. Here I was thinking Faye was the badass." Melissa praises as we walk towards the front.

I would have replied except Stefan is waiting for us at the door. Melissa's grin widens, and she slips past him towards the door. My arms immediately cross over my chest, and I glare at him. Just waiting for the lecture he's going to give me.

"Diana, I'm sorry if I ever made it seem like I doubt your abilities. I just don't want to see you getting hurt, because of something that I've brought into your life." Stefan says giving me an apologetic look.

Shaking my head I rest my hand on his arm. "You didn't bring this into my life, Stefan. I would have found Bonnie anyway if you hadn't been there at the road. I'd still be determined to find her. If anything I should be thanking you. You've given me an awesome place to stay, new friends, and an easier connection to Bonnie."

"Last time, I heard something like that. People died. I had my humanity shut off. The girl fell for Damon. And became a vampire." Stefan mutters looking down at the ground.

I don't know what possesses me to do it, but I use my hand to raise his chin. Forcing him to look me in the eyes. "I'm not Elena, Stefan. I'm a witch with some serious family issues."

He nods and steps away heading out of the door. I'm stuck in the spot trying to figure out exactly what happened. Shaking myself I force my legs to move. I need to be focusing on Bonnie. Not the confusing situation with Stefan. Sliding into the waiting car I give Melissa a reassuring smile.

"So, where we going?" Damon asks eyeing us from the review mirror.

I think back on the vision trying to think of anything incredibly identifying. "Uh, there were rocks. They built up like high walls that surrounded a lake."

"The quarry it is. Text Elena, Stefan." Damon mutters starting to drive.


End file.
